Over my head
by amuxikuto43ver
Summary: A series of AMUTO one shots. Ch4 up! Amu & Ikutos family is growing...ALOT xD
1. Whispers In the wind

It was a cold September evening, the crisp autumn wind blow through Amu's silky locks as she sat on the bench in the park

It was a cold September evening, the crisp autumn wind blow through Amu's silky locks as she sat on the bench in the park. She was bundled in a light blue plaid coat with a white scarf. She wore blue legwarmers to keep from getting cold.

It had been a year since defeating Easter and she was now 13 years old. After Ikuto and Utau helped destroy the Easter, they quickly vanished, never to be heard of up until now.

During this period of time, Amu had finally come to her senses and realized her feelings for Ikuto. But it was already too late. He was already gone. So here she was sitting alone in the park. She looked up at the full moon. She remembered his blue silky hair, his sparkling sapphire eyes, his tall slender body and his deep melodic voice. Tears stung her eyes. She wiped them quietly with the sleeves of her coat. She lifted her head and stared at the stars. Suddenly the wind became swift. It blew her hair into her face. She brushed her hair away from her face. Suddenly she felt a whisper in her ear.

"_Amu.."_

She snapped her head toward the direction where the whisper came from, but sadly, there was no one there. She sighed and slumped into the bench. 'Stupid mind is playing tricks on me...' she thought. She closed her eyes to calm herself. When she heard another whisper in her arm, this time it was warm.

"_Amu…"_

She clamped a hand over her ear. She stood up and looked up around.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She yelled into the darkness. Nothing happened for a few seconds but the whisper soon replied.

"_Amu..." said the whisper. _It was followed by the sound of a violin.

Amu's eyes widened. She _knew _that song. She was tempted to follow the sound. She took a step forward, but stopped. She placed her hands over her ears and shook her head.

"It's impossible! You disappeared. You're supposed to be gone!" she cried as tears rolled down her face.

"_Come Amu… Follow my voice."_

She shook her head.

"It's not real! This isn't happening!"

"_I love you Amu…" said the whisper._

Amu refused to accept.

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST SAY GOODBYE?! WHY?!" she yelled removing the hands from her ears to cover he face. She wiped away the tears with her sleeves.

The whisper didn't reply. Instead, the sound of the violin grew louder.

"_Come…"_

Amu looked up. The sound was clear. She hesitated, but began to follow the noise.

She walked slowly, but when she heard the melody becoming closer, she began running.

She ran quickly, determined to see him.

Soon, she could see a silhouette in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat and she sprinted.

The violin grew nearer and nearer.

She finally reached the figure playing the beautiful sound. She bent over to catch her breath. She looked up.

It was him.

He put down the violin and stared at her.

Amu stared back, breathing heavily.

She opened her mouth for only three syllables. "I..Ikuto.."

He looked back at her and smiled.

"Amu…" he said.

Amu remembered suddenly how angry she was with him.

She looked down as tears rolled down her face. She balled her hands into fists and began shaking.

Ikuto approached her. Her reached out a hand to her face, but she slapped it away.

She looked up. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE! WHYD DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING?"

Ikuto looked to the moon and sighed.

He looked back down to Amu.

He pulled her into and embrace.

She punched his chest lightly with her fists and cried.

"I…had to leave." He said.

Amu stopped crying for a moment and looked up.

He stared back down at her. "After destroying Easter, I had to leave for a while… The other members of Easter might've sought revenge on me…"

"Why didn't you tell me goodbye?" she asked.

"Goodbye is like saying 'I'm never going to see you again.', but there's no way I could live with out seeing you." He said and smiled.

Amu sobbed and buried her face into his chest.

He placed his head on hers and whispered. _"I love you…"_


	2. Stupid Dirty Cat Boy

Hihi! im sorry i havent been able to update! i have major writers block! T.T but now im good to go! Plz tell me if you want me to do a certain idea or theme for the next one shot! , lolz anywayz here we go.

**Story name: Stupid Dirty Cat boy**

**Author: Amuxikuto43ver**

**Pairing: Amuto (Duh!)**

* * *

"Ikuto! I said I was sorry!" said Amu as she lightly jogged to catch up to Ikuto's moving figure.

He closed his eyes and slowed down his pace. "I'm not angry, just drop it already" he sighed.

"Yes! You _are _angry! That's why you're not stopping." She said still following him to where ever he was going.

Ikuto got irritated. He abruptly stopped and turned around, causing Amu to walk straight into his warm chest. She blushed as backed away. "S-sorry." She managed to gush out, looking at the ground.

"Amu." He called calmly.

She responded by looking up. Her creamy brown eyes met his midnight blue ones. To her, All time froze.

"I'm not angry." He sighed. He stuck on hand in his pocket and ran the other one through his hair. He closed his eyes as if he was thinking hard. "I'm just…disappointed a bit." He confessed and opened his eyes.

Amu looked confused. "Why are you disappointed?" he asked cocking her head to the side.

Ikuto chuckled ever so lightly and placed his right hand on her cheek, caressing it. Amu inwardly sighed to the feel of his warm touch on her face. "I love you, Amu, but…I don't think you feel the same." He pulled his hand away and stuck it in his pocket. Amu was speechless. Her mind went totally blank. What should she do? What should she say? Ikuto gave a sad smile. "That's what I thought." He said heavily as he turned around and resumed to the path to where he was going. Amu was dumbfounded. She watched as his figure walked away into the shadows of the night. She out-stretched her hand to him. She had to tell him. Now.

"I…IKUTO!!" She cried out as she free for all sprinted to him. She ran as fast as she could.

Ikuto stopped, turning around. "Huh? Amu- " She rammed her body into his causing them to crash to the ground. He was lying flat on his back with Amu sitting ontop of his torso. He sat up and supported his weight on his arms, causing her to shift to his lap.

"Amu-"

"Stupid!" she sobbed as she crushed her face into his chest. "You idiot! Of course I love you. Baka baka baka!". She pounded her fists into his chest lightly.

He smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. "I'm sorry…" he said as he nuzzled his face into the top of her head.

"I love you, you stupid dirty cat-boy…" she murmured into his chest.

"Yea, Yea I know."

* * *

Amu: why was i saying sorry?

tihani: cuz you chose to hang out with tadase when you promised to go with ikuto to do something special so he got sad.

ikuto: -glares at amu and glomps tihani- you meanie! tihani-chan is the only one that loves me! -sobs into tihani-

tihani: OI! get off this is AMUTO not TIHANIKUTO! that only happends in my dreams!...o snap -slaps hand over mouth-

ikuto: -smirks and wraps arms around tihani and amu- PIMPIN!

amu: you really are a filthy dirty cat boy.. -.-'


	3. Trick AND Treat

**i have no idea how i came up with this idea, but i absoulutely love it!!**

**Name: Trick AND Treat**

**Pairing: AmUto**

**Authory: Amuxikuto43ver(tihani) ,**

* * *

Amu swung her bag of candy with her right hand and held Ami's hand in her left. She groaned as she scratched her leg.The sound of children's laughter and screams filled the air. It was Halloween and everyone was trick-or-treating in their favorite costumes. Amu on the other hand, was not happy with her costume. She tugged at her black and white striped stockings that richer her thighs. She was wearing a black mini skirt and long sleeve laced shirt. The chest dipped into a deep V and she wore a white tank top underneath. She wore a black and white striped beanie with cat ears on top. _'I can't believe I picked this…' _she thought.

_Flash back_

"_All you have to is pick a paper from this hat, and you have to be that specific thing for Halloween!" exclaimed Tadase as he held up a black mad-hatters looking hat._

"_Yaya wants to go first!!" she exclaimed as she dug in the hat. She dug felt around for a while and finally pulled out a paper. She opened it and was very satisfied with what she got. "YAY!! Yaya is a bunny!!" everyone laughed._

_After that, everyone went up to get their costume. Rima was a clown, Tadase, to his dismay was a prince, Kukai was a surfer, Nagihiko, to his dismay got PRINCESS._

_Amu pat Nagihiko's shoulder. "Right After I finally get to dress like a guy…" he whined._

"_Hinamori-san! It's your turn" said Tadase as he held out the hat to her. She stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out her paper and looked at it. "WHAT?!" she yelled. "What'd you get Amu-chan?" asked Nagihiko._

"_N-neko?!"_

"_Well…whoever gets the most candy from their costume wins a prize…" said Tadase ignoring the whole 'cat' thing._

_Amu slammed her head on the table. "neko…"_

_end flash back_

And that how she ended up dressing like that for Halloween. Amu groaned. Suddenly she felt Ami tug on her hand. She completely forgot she was trick-or-treating with Ami.

"Onee-chan are you Ok? You keep talking to yourself?" asked Ami. She was wearing a light pink frilly dress with angel wings.

"Heh…I'm fine Ami." Assured Amu.

Ami smiled at her sister and skipped at her side. "Let's go then!!" exclaimed Ami as she dragged Amu to the next house. "H-hey wait Ami!!" said Amu.

"HeeHee!!" laughed Ami.

* * *

Amu smiled triumphly as she carried her Big bag full of candy with her two hands. Turns out, a lot of people found her costume adorable and avalanched her with candy. She smirked to herself. She couldn't wait to show her friends all of her candy.

As Amu was thinkig to herself, Ami was trying to warn Amu about someone behind her. Amu of course was to busy in thought.

"Onee-chan…" said Ami.

"Yes Ami?" said Amu finally snapping out of it.

"There's…" Ami stopped talking.

"There's what?" Amu asked.

"There's someone behind you." Some one whispered down her neck.

"KYAA!!" said Amu as she spun around and held her neck. She turned around to see non other and Ikuto smirking at her. His cat ears and tail all intack. His tail swung around loosely,it held a small black box with black laced ribbon.

"You! What're you doing here?!" she exclaimed pushing Ami behind her.

"I'm here to drop off you're treat." He smirked leaning over her.

She blushed and backed away. He laughed as his tail tossed her the black box.

Amu caught it. She looked up at him. "Open it." He said swinging his tail.

Amu looked at it and looked back at him. He sighed and opened it by pulling the ribbon off. He opened the box to reveal a red and black plaided choker. At the end, there was a black heart pendent. She gasped as it shined it the stret light. "like it?" he asked as he put it around her neck. She smiled at him. "it's really pretty." She said. He smirked. "now for my treat." He said before he bent down his head and captured her lips. He pulled away with a smirk and leapt into the darkness.

Amu stood there staring into nothing. She placed her hand over her lips.

Ami giggled. Amu snapped out of her daze and looked at the sparklying pendant. She flipped it over and saw a small sticker. She peeled it off and read it. "I tricked you and you gave me a treat."

"Huh?" she cocked her eyebrows.

"Nee, Onee-chan! Your boyfriend took your candy."

Amu looked around and noticed her hands were empty."WHAT!!" She yelled

Amu: M-my snicker bars!! -cries into tihanis shoulder-

Ikuto: -puts snicker bar between his lips- here amu want some?

Tihani: -.-' oi...anywayz It's almost Halloween So i just HAD to make one like this xD

Amu: -bites snicker bar out of ikutos mouth and runs-

Ikuto: HEY WAIT!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KISS ME!! -runs after Amu-

Tihani: ahahha... REad and review!


	4. The More the Better

**Title: The more the better**

**Inspiration: nothing really xD**

**author: ME! DUH**

A small six year old,pink haired girl with big blue eyes stared at the little baby in her mothers arm. She poked the baby's soft belly with her index finger. She pulled It back and gasped.

"Mama! Aruto-kun is squishy!" she exclaimed.

Amu laughed at her daughter's reaction. "Yes, Yori-chan… He soft too.." she said as she rubbed her index finger over the baby's nose.

He had dark blue hair like his fathers, and under his sleeping eye lids were sparkling honey comb eyes.

Amu shifted the couch. She crossed her legs and cradled Aruto.

The front door opened and someone stepped in.

Yori's eyes lit up. "PAPA!!" she shouted as she leapt off the couch and rushed to the door.

As soon as Ikuto stepped into living room Yori rammed her body into his lower body. "PAPA!"

Ikuto laughed and scooped up the little girl in his arms and spun around. Yori giggled as they stopped.

Ikuto shifted Yori so he held her with on arm and her legs wrapped around his side. "Hello you too Yo-chan." He said as he kissed her cheek and walked to the couch.

"Oh. It's just you. I thought you were Utau." She said as she looked up from Aruto.

Ikuto frowned. "So cold, Amu-koi. Aren't you happy I'm home." He place Yori on the ground. He leapt over the back of the couch and landed right next to Amu.

"Walk around next time you dirty cat boy." Said Amu as Ikuto draped his arm around Amu's shoulder and began nibbling her ear. Yori giggled and hopped onto her fathers lap.

Ikuto stopped bitting Amu's ear and pulled away. He looked down to his gleaming daughter. "What are you so happy about?" asked Ikuto as he tickled his daughter's sides.

She laughed. "Its…because…Mama thinks she might have another baby!" she giggled. Ikuto stopped tickling and Amu gasped.

"Yoriko….." growled Amu as she glared at her daughter.

"Oops…" said Yori as she put her hands over her mouth. She didn't want to get in trouble so she darted up stairs.

Ikuto looked at Amu. Her face was red and she looked upset.

"Is…that true?" he asked.

Amu turned to him and nodded.

Ikuto laughed. "This is great Amu-koi!" he said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She looked over to him. "You're not…mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" he asked as he started playing with Aruto's hair.

"Because…well 3 kids is a lot right?...and we just had Aruto in June."

Ikuto looked up he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "The more the better."


	5. December Fever

Tihani: Woo! New story~ sorry i didn't finish my other ones. but i just had a really good idea

Ikuto: She's just lazy.

Tihani: I am not LAZY!

Ikuto: And she grammatically challenged

Tihani: I am Not! I speak very goodly, thank you very much.

Ikuto: Goodly?

Tihani: Whatever

* * *

_Achooo!_

Sneezed Ikuto. He was sitting in his favorite tree in the park. He was leaned back on the rong and his legs were out stretched on the branch, with one casually crossed over the other. She sniffed into his dark blue scarf that covered his mouth and part of his nose. Snow covered the park, ground, benches, everything. It started to snow lightly again and Ikuto sneezed once more.

'Damn cold..' he thought as his head spun.

He placed his cold hands in his pockets and closed his eyes and endured it all. His head throbbed, his throat burned and most of all, he was cold. Cat's don't like the cold.

"Ikuto?"

He opened his eyes. He glanced down to the ground to see a concerned Amu looking at him. It's been a while since he saw her. What? A year? or maybe less. He didn't keep count.

She was bundled in a maroon coat and light brown, fluffy boots. There was was a small layer of glistening snow in her hair. "Ikuto?..."

Ikuto shifted slightly to get a better look at her. "What do you want?" he asked. His voiced cracked slightly.

Amu winced. "Ohh. You don't sound to good..."

Ikuto coughed hoarsely and shivered slightly. "I'm fine. Now go away."

Amu got angry. She placed her hands on her hips. "Whats with you? I haven't seen you for a long time and that's all you can say to me?" she growled.

Ikuto frowned. "You wanna catch a cold?" he asked.

Amu rolled her eyes. "No. I want to help you." Amu glared at him.

Ikuto closed his eyes and ignored her.

He heard her grunt and footsteps fading.

He smirked to himself. "Everybody leaves.." he whispered before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Almost...there..." Ikuto's ears perked up. His head throbbed as he slowly awoke. He was shocked at what he saw.

Amu was climbing up the tree.

She reached her hand up to grab the branch, but was greted by Ikuto's hand. She took it and blushed.

He pulled her up and sat her down next to his side.

She had a small side bag slung over he hip and shoulder.

"What do you want?" asked Ikuto as he breathed heavily. Helping her up was quite a work out when you have a cold.

Amu dug into her side bag and pulled out a water bottle and two tylenols.(pills xD)

"Here take this." she said as she gestured it to him.

Ikuto turned his head away. "No"

Amu scoffed. "C'mon. You've got to. Don't be so stubborn." she said as she tried to give it to him again.

He shook his head.

"Ugh you're just like a kid." she growled.

Ikuto turned to her and smirked. "I am a kid."

Amu rolled her eyes. "C'mon Ikuto. Just take it. Please."

Ikuto smirked. He crossed his arms and said "Give it to me by mouth then."

Amu blushed and looked away. She said nothing.

Ikuto smirked and chuckled slightly. "See. There's No need to-"

Amu smashed her lips against his. Ikuto was shocked, but responded quickly. Soon he felt Amu push the pill through his lips. He swallowed it and broke the kiss.

Amu blushed and looked at her lap.

Ikuto smirked. "Thanks.."

"No..No problem.." she stuttered, not looking up.

Ikuto laughed and stretched. "Well, I think I'm feeling better. I think I should be going now.." he said.

Before he could leap off the branch, Amu tugged at the back of his shirt lightly.

He looked back at her. "What is it?"

She blushed and fidgeted with his shirt in her hand. "Um...There's still one more pill..You should..um...take it.."

Ikuto smirked. "Sure."

* * *

Tihani: You get it right? xD

Ikuto: That. Was. Corny.

Tihani: YOU TRY WRITING THEN~

Ikuto: Fine. I Will then.

Tihani: Yea riite. Anyways R&R! xD


End file.
